Gats
Gats is part of the Ellis system in Hex #0605. Gats was the former homeworld of House Cygnus, before it was bombed as part of the The War Against the Artificials in the year 3180. Here are the Stories of Gats past and present. The War Against the Artificials During the War against the Artificials which saw the destruction of synthetic humans and House Cygnus, Gats was a very important strategic location as the origins of House Cygnus' power. Five years from the beginning of the conflict, with House Crux revealing alleged evidence of a House Cygnus plot, Gats was transformed into a tomb world by the combined efforts of House Crux and House Triangulum bombing the planet. Post-War After the fall of Cygnus Following Imperial Tradition, with no clear ownership claim, the custody of Gats fell into the hands of House Eridanus who would keep the planet on their books until the Emperox, due to be elected in 3201, could make a decision as to it's ownership and purpose in the Empire. Several Imperial and Non-Imperial groups expressed interest in the planet over this time. As the former homeworld of an Imperial House and having previously TL5 infrastructure, it was an attractive prospect for many to take control of the world. November 3200 One such interested party, The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox, defied tradition and began moving Clergy and Assembled support staff there in great numbers, temporarily commandeering the transport fleet of the High Exarch who was conducting a tour of nearby core planet Yakiyah. House Eridanus, perceiving this to be a breach of Imperial Law, drafted a denouncement against these actions of the High Church. This denouncement found widespread support amongst the nobility with only House Serpens not decrying the act as unlawful. In response, the High Church argued that as it was God (and the church's excommunication of Cygnus) that made the destruction of Gats possible, it was their responsibility to take the planet. They emphasized their own opinion that it was not unlawful, for the will of God takes precedence. The matter was not resolved, with many of the Noble Houses chafing against this response. The High Church instituted a strict series of controls around the planet, monitoring transport, denying entry to unauthorized visitors, and starting to establish a foothold of control on the planet. Work began on constructing a new temporary cathedral with missionaries and zealous clergy volunteering themselves for the movement. Cyborgs The planet's population makes heavy use of cybernetics, with many of the inhabitants possessing at least a cosmetic amount of chrome. This may be the result of a strong local cyber tech base, a religious injunction, or simply a necessary measure to survive the local conditions. Enemies: * Ambitious hacker of cyber implants * Cybertech oligarch * Researcher craving fresh offworlders * Cybered-up gang boss Friends: * Charity-working implant physician * Idealistic young cyber researcher * Avant-garde activist Complications: * The powerful and dangerous come here often for cutting-edge implants * The cyber has some universal negative side-effect * Cyber and those implanted with it are forbidden to leave the planet as a tech security measure Things: * Unique prototype cyber implant * Secret research files * A virus that debilitates cyborgs * A cache of critically-needed therapeutic cyber Places: * Grimy slum chop-shop * Bloody lair of implant rippers * Stark plaza where everyone is seeing things through their augmented-reality cyber Tomb World Tomb worlds are planets that were once inhabited by humans before the Silence. The sudden collapse of the jump gate network and the inability to bring in the massive food supplies required by the planet resulted in starvation, warfare, and death. Most tomb worlds are naturally hostile to human habitation and could not raise sufficient crops to maintain life. The few hydroponic facilities were usually destroyed in the fighting, and all that is left now are ruins, bones, and silence. Enemies: * Demented survivor tribe chieftain * Avaricious scavenger * Automated defense system * Native predator Friends: * Scavenger fleet captain * Archaeologist * Salvaging historian * Xenophilic native survivor Complications: * The ruins are full of booby-traps left by the final inhabitants * The world's atmosphere quickly degrades anything in an opened building * A handful of desperate natives survived the silence * The structures are unstable and collapsing Things: * Lost pretech equipment * Tech caches * Stores of unused munitions * Ancient historical data Places: * Crumbling hive-city * City square carpeted in bones * Ruined hydroponic facility * Cannibal tribe's lair * Dead orbital jump gate * Ruined Town called Sligo Research Base Andapa 1 '''Occupation: '''Alien studying the human locals '''Situation: '''Held hostage by outsiders Space Station Kholm 2 '''Occupation: '''Dangerously odd humans '''Situation: '''Black market for the elite Category:Planets Category:Ellis Category:House Cygnus